Who says I can't help the light?
by SilverBird22
Summary: Xylia is a imperfect clone of Xehanort, who thinks she is dead, Xylia hates Xehanort for all pain he has caused and abandoning her for being female. So who says she can't help the light. One problem they probably won't except her. T for Xylia's word choice in later chapters
1. Prologue my story may never be a happy 1

My life was never supposed to exist. I am Xylia created by the XIII seekers of darkness to be the XIII vessel. To them I am a failure because I am female. A imperfect clone of Xehanort. Who I will forever hate. No one says I can't be a helper for the light. So that's what I do. Nothing knows I am still alive. My name is Xylia and my story may never be a very happy one. 


	2. Chapter 1:Frozen world part 1

Freezing Cold & Unable To Leave Part 1

Arendelle- north mountain

(Authors note: yes I am doing a frozen world hope people are happy because this is my fav movie)

Great how do I get into these messes, first I lose the star shard I had on me and the ruler of the world froze it over completely.

Great,just great. Oh and there is a highly annoying snowman following me.

"Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Is what he first said to me. I did the sensible thing run as fast as you can away from something not supposed to be alive (wait am I in that category or not well you get the point.)

Sadly he caught up to me so now I have to listen to all the stupidity Olaf has.

"So will you tell me your name now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No get away from me"

Has been the conversation going on for the past hour.

The best thing though is the fact all I have is my slate gray cloak to cover me in the freezing weather.

This was not a good day to where a black t-shirt and moonlight gray shorts. Mental note to self always pack warm clothes when world traveling.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." A voice said in a glen we were coming up in. It was beautiful though with the frozen willow trees and waterfalls.

"Yeah but doesn't all the white hurt your eyes"

Olaf began to say as we came near the voice. "I'm thinking some crimson,blue, how about no yellow and snow brr no go." Olaf said as we came in I now saw the things in the glen. A red headed young woman,a blond young man and a reindeer. "Am I right?" Olaf said as the red head and blond person turned around.

The red head screamed and kicked off his head.

"Hi there." Olaf said to the blond who caught his head.

"You're creepy." The blond said throwing Olaf's head to the red head.

"I don't want it." She said throwing it to the blond.

"Same here." he said this continued for a matter of minutes until the girl screamed "The body." And threw Olaf's head towards his body. It hit him but the head was upside-down

"Wait what am I looking at?Why are you hanging of the earth like a bat?" A very confused Olaf said looking at them.

"Okay here you go little guy." The red head said turning Olaf's head around.

"Oh there we go now I'm perfect." Olaf said proudly.

"Well not quite."

She said as Olaf talked about how he thought his whole life was turned upside down. She pushed a bit to hard a carrot into his head.

Then after more chit-chat between the two Olaf said "Well lets start things over. Hi everyone I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and over there in the cloak is 'She Who Must Not Be Named'." Olaf said as I rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave me.

"It's Xylia not that crazy nickname." I corrected.

"Olaf."The girl whispered. "That's right Olaf" she said more loudly.

"And you are?" Olaf said as I face Kingdom Hearts what did I do to deserve this.

"Oh I'm Anna." The girl said.

"And who's the funky looking donkey." Olaf said.

"That's Sven." Anna replied.

"And the reindeer." Olaf said as I chuckled at the accidental burn given to the blond.

"Sven" Anna said confused.

It was durning this time I turned out because I wanted to get away from the crazy snowman.

(Authors note: Xylia only wants to get away because she doesn't like Olaf just making that clear I also have nothing against Olaf)

I was jolted by my thinking when that crazy snowman started to sing.

"I'm leaving." I said running away. After a while of walking,running into those four again and being forced to travel with them.

We arrived at the ruler's palace made of ice.

"Woah" Anna breathed out looking at it.

"I might cry." Blond said.

"Go ahead I won't judge" Anna said.

"But I might." I said taunting him.

"I really dislike you right now you know that."He said.

"I don't care Sven" I said trolling him.

" Hey Kairi!Riku! Come look at this!" A voice called.

Shit I should have known those three would world travel, well Sora I expected, Riku a tiny bit but not really Kairi shes usually the damsel in distress so I didn't really expect her.

"Didn't expect Yen Sid would send you three together." I said.

"Wait how do you know Master Yen Sid?" Riku said summoning Way To Dawn proceeding to place it at my neck. Can't blame him with the cloak's hood up I looked like a seeker of darkness or something like that.

"Woah calm down I'm not a seeker of darkness,or with anyone like that." I said pushing Way To Dawn away from my neck.

This was going to be a long day.

(Authors note because this chapter is going to be really long I was forced to spilt them apart sorry next part coming soon.

Xylia:*looks at Silverbrid22 annoyed* Don't make false promises.

Silverbrid22: Okay fine I have family over and tons of homework because of mock trial at school. So it might be a while. Bye)


	3. Chapter 2 Frozen world part 2

Hi guys Silverbird22 here with another chapter but before the story I have 2 important announcements.

Xylia:Please don't say anything about shipping.

Siverbird22: Yes sadly 1 is about shipping my friend said to ship Riku and Xylia together.

Riku: Wait you are actually going to do that?

Silverbird22: I can't decide so I made a poll so go vote on that and the second is no updates will becoming around the dates of 24-27 of march 2014 my school is taking all of my grade to a camp then now Sora if you would do the disclaimer.

Sora:Okay **DISCLAIMER **Silverbird22 doesn't own KH or Disney's Frozen if she did Hans would would be no hints of Ventus x Aqua or any sort of Elsa shiping at all,Naminé and Roxas would be back for KH III and the 7 lights would be confirmed. She only owns Xylia. She also has nothing against Olaf.

* * *

The worst day ever.

(Xylia's POV)

To recap what had happened over that last few hours I lost my star shard, the world froze over,met a talking snowman,and I had a keyblade pointed at my throat.

Translation: my life is insane always was always will be.(Thanks Xehanort not)

After more intros,explanations,Olaf stupidity and Sven the reindeer tag (I shall never get what Sora does sometimes).

It was decided that only Anna would go and talk with the ruler who's her sister. I was fine with me,heck frozen powers are dangerous and cool but mostly dangerous. Sadly the whole thing of 'do not go in Olaf you may ruin this with stupidity' when Olaf went in. Everything went downhill from there. What I am I doing now you ask?

Running away from a giant snow/ice creature named Marshmallow by Olaf. Sora,Riku and Kairi are beating the shit out of it (fire magic and ice monsters don't mix along with flaming trees)I would be helping them but my hood might fall down and reveal my identity and my keyblade looks too much like Xehanort's keyblade which means they would probably kill me. Hey better safe then sorry.

"That's a long jump." I commented as Anna,The blond and I hit a dead end of a cliff around 100-200 feet from the ground.

Then blond probly did the strangest thing I have seen in my short life (I'm around 2-5 months old in case you wanted to know) tied a rope around Anna's waist then dug a snow anchor Sora,Riku,Kairi,Olaf and I were forced to take a leap of faith. Lets just say it didn't end well,well at least us five didn't get attacked by Marshmallow again.

After many curagas we conveniently found out Anna's heart was frozen by her sister after which I was confused. How does one freeze a heart,when can I freeze Xehanort's heart,will Olaf ever be useful?

What am I doing now you ask?

Meeting the blond's family who are trolls I also found out the blond's name was Kristoff.

Oh god someone save me they are singing. Help me someone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver-blue star.

"Yes I found my star shard." I said quietly I could leave now but because that would be too strange and distrustful of me to disappear out of the blue so I sadly can't.

Wait the trolls aren't oh wait they are.

"That is just weird." I whispered to Kairi.

"I think its cute." Kairi whispered back.

We are talking about the fact they think Kristoff and Anna are a couple.I have never been that kind of girl wich is the one thing I am glad I got from Xehanort.

Shit Anna just fell into Kristoff's arms.

"There is strange magic here." An elderly troll stated.

"Grandpoppy help."Kristoff asked.

"Bring her here." after Kristoff put her hands in the elderly troll's hands he continued " Princess Anna your life is in danger there is ice in your heart put there my your sister Elsa if not removed to solid ice you will freeze forever."

Well that's a happy thought but none of this would have happend if Olaf hadn't gone in there.

"But you can remove it right?!" Kristoff asked loudly.

"I'm afraid I can not I'm sorry Kristoff the head is easier to convince only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. The elderly troll said.

"An act of true love." Anna whispered.

"A true love's kiss perhaps." another troll said.

Then all the trolls acted it out while Kairi looked at Sora and blushed,Sora was confused,Riku was shivering from the cold and I gagged I'm not that sort of girl never will be.

"We need to get you back to Hans."Kristoff said to Anna."Pull us out Sven." Kristoff commanded his reindeer.

"Olaf,Kairi,Sora,Riku and Xylia come on." Kristoff told us.

"Got it lets go kiss is this Hans?" Olaf shouted as he jumped on to Sven.

"That would be nice to know." I said in perfect union with everyone minus Olaf,Kristoff and Anna.

"Anna's fiancé who she met earlier today." Kristoff said.

"Are you insane!?" I yelled/asked at Anna.

"Actually I agree with Xylia on this who does marry someone they just met?" Riku said.

"It's true love."Anna whispered weakly as Kristoff out his hat on her.

"Olaf stay out of sight!" He told the snowman.

"Okay."

As soon as Kristoff,Anna,Sven,Sora,Kairi,Riku and I went to then next corner someone screeched about a talking snowman.(Damn you Olaf damn you to oblivion)

After a few more seconds we reached the castle

"Princess Anna!" Most of the maids shouted on sight.

"Keep her warm and find Prince Hans as fast as possible." Kristoff told them.

"We will thank you." A butler type guy said as father gates closed.

* * *

Silverbird22: And that is part 2 people

Everyone:WHAT

Kairi:your ending it here?!

SilverBird22:It's currently 10:12 pm where I am and I need my sleep deal with it guys I only had an hour if sleep last night. So good night people of the universe!


End file.
